Mile High
by x-Energy.Purple-x
Summary: One airplane journey. Two bored Machine Guns. There's got to be some way to have fun, right? Explicit Slash/Smut! Chris Sabin/Alex Shelley


**A/N: So, this came to me a couple of days ago, and I finally decided it might be a good idea to actually write it down! This is my first ever attempt at writing pure slash, so I'd love to know how well this went! :)**

**Warning: This is 100% smut. If you're looking for something with any substance, you're in the wrong place. If however, you're after some MCMG action, read on! :)**

* * *

Peering through uninterested eyes, Chris Sabin couldn't help the yawn that escaped his lips as he glanced around at his fellow wrestlers. He hated flying; the cramped seats, the lack of freedom, and most of all, the almost crippling boredom. Less than an hour into the flight, he was already trying to stave off the urge to scream in frustration as the air hostess asked him for what seemed like the millionth time whether he wanted a bag of peanuts. Slipping his eyes closed, he groaned as he attempted to stretch his aching muscles, accidentally kicking the back of a sleeping AJ Style's seat.

A hand came to rest on his knee, gently rubbing soothing circles into the denim-clad skin. Chris sighed in contentment as his turned his head to the equally bored brunette sitting beside him, an appreciative grin spreading across his face. Alex Shelley smiled back sheepishly, before slumping back into the prickly fabric with a yawn of his own. Just like Chris, he wasn't the biggest fan of airplanes. Drumming his fingers lightly on the armrest, he couldn't help dreaming of the warm, comfortable bed he'd been dragged out of this morning for this stupid flight, wishing that he was still curled up under that thick blanket with Chris, all snug and secure in his arms.

Chris rested his hand on Alex's shoulder, nimble fingers travelling the skin until they rested at the nape of his neck, fingering the leather braid that Alex was wearing. Opening his chocolate eyes, Alex all but purred as he laced his fingers with Chris' free hand, the warmth and presence of his partner being the one constant comfort on his travels. He wriggled in his seat, positioning himself close enough to lean back into the dirty blonde, the armrest pressing into the base of his back uncomfortably as he did so.

"You alright babe?" Chris yawned, letting his eyes fall to the younger brunette pressed against him.

Alex just shrugged, tilting his head back far enough to look into baby blue eyes above him. "I'm just so damn bored. I could be relaxing, having some fun, but nope. I'm stuck on some crappy plane going god knows where with the queen of peanuts." He glared, watching the air hostess attempt to maneuver her refreshments trolley down the aisle.

Chris rolled his eyes, a gentle chuckle leaving his throat. "You always say that 'Lex."

"Yeah, but it's always the same story!" He retorted, shaking his head.

Chris shifted in his seat, wrapping his arms loosely around Alex's neck as he nuzzled his cheek into the top of his head, a quirky grin forming on his face. "Tell you what babe, if you stop your complaining, I'll let you have your fun when we get to the hotel. Sound like a deal?"

Alex's eyes slipped shut as he thought for a few moments, a devilish smile tugging at his lips. "Well, that does sound good to me..." he began, slowly skimming his fingers up Chris' leg before resting his hand on the inside of his thigh. "But what if I don't stop complaining, huh? What happens then?"

Chris cocked an eyebrow at the brunette. "Well then, I guess I'd just have to shut you up later, won't I?"

Alex sat up, resting his head on Chris' shoulder as he began to place featherlight kisses on the smooth skin of his neck, before resting his lips on the dirty blonde's ear. The hand that was resting on Chris' thigh travelled further up his leg at a painstakingly slow speed, the other running underneath his t-shirt, skirting the edge of the tight denim jeans at the same pace.

"And what if I can't wait until later..." he whispered. Chris shivered, biting his bottom lip in an attempt to hold back a moan. His heartbeat quickened as teeth grazed the shell of his ear, his skin flushing a red hue as he turned to face Alex, a smirk painted on his lips. Leaning in, he brushed his lips against Alex's, fingertips toying with the belt loops at the younger man's hips before pulling back much to Alex's disappointment.

Quickly glancing around at the sleeping figures around him, he stood up from his seat. A confused look crossed Alex's features as he watched Chris shuffle pass the row of people, walking out of sight down the aisle. He groaned as he slumped back, shaking his head emphatically at the approaching drinks trolley. Just then, the mobile in his jeans pocket vibrated, causing him to flinch at the sensation. After fumbling for a few moments, he flipped it open, a dirty grin firmly planted on his face as his chocolate eyes widened.

_Well, if you really can't wait until later, I guess you better come find me now. Left hand door's unlocked, I'll be waiting ;)_

Alex gulped, his body tingling at the thought of what Chris had planned. Unable to control his anticipation, he quickly moved from his seat, trying not to trip over the extended limbs in front of him as he made his way up the aisle. Glancing around, he gently pushed on the door, smiling inwards when it opened slightly. A hand reached out and wrapped around his wrist, pulling him in before locking the door behind them.

Hot breath hit Alex's neck, shivers running down his spine as he turned around, settling his eyes on the form in front of him. He couldn't help but lick his lips as his stare lingered on the beautifully toned body of Chris. His t-shirt and belt lay strewn on the floor, a smirk on his face as he lightly danced his fingers across Alex's chest, barely grazing the skin. Grabbing the back of the younger man's neck, he forced their lips together violently, tongue running across Alex's full bottom lip before slipping inside his mouth, melting against his taste as he eagerly explored the warm cavern.

Alex ran his hands down Chris' side, pulling him flush against his body as he slipped his hands inside the top of his jeans, cupping his ass with a squeeze. Chris gasped into the kiss, impatiently tugging at the hem of Alex's t-shirt. He fluttered his fingers against the toned skin of Alex's abdomen, tracing the outline of each ab teasingly before pulling away, taking Alex's shirt off quickly before pushing him hard against the wall. Pinning his wrists to the side of his body, Chris moved his lips to Alex's neck, biting and sucking at the smooth skin.

Alex's head lulled back as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, trying to stifle the moan building up in his throat. He was desperate to touch Chris, it was driving him insane with need. His eyes darkened with lust and desire, watching helplessly as Chris moved lower and lower down his chest, nipping and sucking as he went. His tongue mercilessly circled the hardened nipple, biting down on the bud before soothing it gently, delighting in each and every gasp that escaped Alex's swollen lips. He repeated the action with the right one, Alex arching forward into Chris' mouth as pleasure pulsed through his body.

Chris let go of Alex's wrists, making quick work of the brunette's clothing. Alex tangled his fingers in the dirty blonde hair before him, breathing hitched in his throat as Chris knelt down, wrapping his hand around the semi-hard shaft before pumping him at a teasingly slow pace. With the tip of his tongue, he traced the vein up the underside, blowing a cool stream of air across the head before lapping at the precum beginning to build. Alex moaned, his legs becoming gel beneath him as Chris continued to suck and lick gently, massaging the inside of both thighs with featherlight touches.

Without warning, Chris held tight on Alex's hips as he took all of him into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down the length as he hummed lowly. All allusion to control on Alex's part quickly became lost as he succumbed to the heady pleasure, gripping hard on Chris' shoulders as he tried to stay upright.

Chris pulled away amid whimpers from Alex, his cock throbbing achingly. Shaking himself out of his own jeans and boxers, Chris captured Alex's lips once more as he lifted the younger boy, resting his back against the wall. Alex's long legs immediately curled themselves around Chris' waist, the heels of his feet digging into the small of his back. Alex leaned forward, sucking hard at the sweaty skin of Chris' neck as his fingers pinched harshly at his nipples, twisting the buds to full stiffness.

Chris traced his fingers up Alex's chest, brushing them lightly across his kiss swollen lips, coaxing him to suck them. Alex immediately complied, lavishing them with his tongue to the best of his ability. He tried to take deep breaths to calm down his body as Chris began to prod at his entrance, slowly slipping in one digit before adding the second, stretching him out in preparation. Removing his fingers, he positioned himself, the precum acting as a lubricant as he began the journey in, groaning at the friction around his length.

Alex hissed as he dropped his head forward onto Chris' shoulder, the pain almost unbearable. A single tear ran down his flushed cheek as he tried to relax. Chris rubbed the base of his back soothingly, one hand running itself through the short brunette locks as he grazed the skin with a tender kiss. Pausing for a minute, he continued the journey as carefully as possible, Alex biting the skin on his neck as he held back a pained hiss, more tears rolling down his face. Once Chris was fully buried in his younger partner, he tenderly thumbed away the tears before connecting with another deep, passionate kiss, waiting a few moments to allow Alex to get use to the intrusion.

After a few minutes, Alex nodded his head, encouraging him to move. Chris began a gentle rhythm, slowly pulling out before pushing back in, pain quickly giving way to mind numbing bliss. When he brushed against Alex's sweet spot, Alex couldn't hold back the loud moan that erupted from his throat, his eyes rolling into the back on his head as he rocked his hips. Chris immediately changed his pace, snapping his hips in short, sharp jabs, before wrapping his hand around Alex's cock, pumping it in time with his quickening thrusts, reveling in the look of pleasure on Alex's face.

Breathy moans filled the air as both approached their breaking points, hair matted to their faces as they roamed each others skin with their hands and lips. Alex's breathing hitched in his throat as Chris bit down at his pulse point, sucking the skin hard enough to bruise. This was all it took as a wave of pleasure washed across Alex, cum splattering up his chest and stomach as he dug his nails into the soft flesh of Chris' shoulder. Chris could feel the muscles spasming, tightening around his own cock as his orgasm quickly followed. Heavy breaths lingered in the air as both men leaned into each other with a lazy kiss, resting their foreheads together as they tried to regain control.

Alex looked into Chris' eyes, a sheepish smile spreading across his flushed face as he pecked his cheek gently with a girlish giggle.

"So then, I should definitely complain more often." Chris smiled widely before tenderly nipping at Alex's bottom lip, his hand brushing his cheek in a languid caress. He let out a breathless chuckle of his own, mischief dancing in his blue eyes.

"Hmm, certainly not arguing with that babe. Not that I could ever be angry at that beautiful face, of course." Alex smiled wide at this, resting his head on Chris' shoulder, snuggling into the side of his neck comfortably as he reveled in the warmth and contact of his lover.

After a few minutes like this, Chris gently set Alex down, cleaning both of them off before sliding back on his clothes. Running a head messily through his hair, he straightened up as much as possible before exiting, making his way back to his seat with an accomplished smile. As he passed the row in front, a now awake AJ raised an eyebrow at him, a smug grin plastered on his face as he looked Chris up and down.

"Where you been then, man? You've been gone a good half hour or so." Chris shrugged, a sheepish grin forming as he looked at the Georgia native as he took his seat.

"Ah, just decided to move around a little bit. It's not like there's very much you can do on an airplane now, is there?" AJ turned his attention to an approaching, somewhat dishevelled Alex, raising an eyebrow knowingly as he shook his head with a laugh. Alex slid into place beside Chris, lacing their fingers together as he nuzzled the top of his head into the side of the dirty blonde's neck, staring at AJ.

The Georgia native just laughed harder when he observed Alex. "Yeah, so when did you become such a big 311 fan then?" Both men swapped confused looks before glancing down. A blush spread across Alex's face at the realisation that he had Chris' shirt on, and vise versa. AJ rolled his eyes jokingly when Alex couldn't answer, flushing a deeper red as he hid his face in Chris' shoulder with a giggle.

Chris just sent a wink at AJ, before resting his cheek on the top of Alex's head gently, a barely there kiss gracing the spot just beneath his ear when he noticed a lovebite darkening on the side of the younger man's throat. He couldn't help but give a cheeky smile. It wasn't his fault there was nothing else to do on the airplane now, was it?

* * *

**So, there we are! Please leave your opinions, good or bad. If you have any requests for one-shots, shoot me a message! :)**


End file.
